What Are We?
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: Sakura." my name falls from his lips and his hand reaches up to stroke my face. His hand is warm against my cheek. "You shouldn't have came." he all but whispers.


**_What Are We?_**

**_By:_**

**_no tears left to cry_**

Think back to the days when everything thing was alright. When we were still a whole team. We were Team 7. We were something like a family....But now....What are we?

Sasuke left us long ago. He had dreams of revenge on his older brother Itachi. He left to gain power from one of the baddest men ever alive. It's been almost three years since he left, and we haven't seen him.

Naruto was the next to go. He left three months after Sasuke left. I remember watching him go. He had a smile on his face and a dream in his heart. Sometimes I might get a letter saying how much he missed Konoha, his home.

Kakashi never really left, but I don't know that he was ever truly there.....for me at least. I might see him in passing, when he came back from a mission and needed patching up. We didn't really seem to be that close.

You know when people say that shit happens.....they sometimes have no idea how bad it could have been.

When I say shit happens I mean it...because here I am, watching the boy...no the man I love, about to kill me.

Somehow, while I was on a mission, I had come across Sasuke and the rest of Team Hebi. I thought that maybe I could get Sasuke to come back home with me, but instead I ended up tied to a tree.

How it happened, I have no clue. One minute I was standing on the edge of a clearing, where I had accidental stumbled upon Team Hebi, the next thing I know, I'm tied to a mother fucking tree.

Stupid tree.....I hate trees...But that's not the point, because Sasuke is standing in front of me, in his hand is a katana that will soon be stained with my blood. His face is emotionless as he stares down at me. His onyx orbs that seem to be going deep down into my very soul.

As Sauske is standing there, I wonder if he has killed Itachi yet. I remember him saying, years ago that he wanted to kill him to avenge his family. Would he really get peace from that?

I look over his face, It no longer has that childish look to it. He has grown into a hard man over the years of pain and suffering. He has grown taller than when we were genin. He now towers over me when we are both standing.

"Sasuke?" I ask. I droped the "kun" years ago. He looks at me for a second.

"Hn." he grunts. I sigh.

"Still the same I see." I tell him. He watches me for a moment and steps forward. I'm prepared to feel the bite of steel in my flesh, but instead I get the feeling of release when he cuts the ropes that bind me to the tree.

I stare at him.

"Get up." his voice is emotionless, as he orders me to stand. And I do as he tells me. I stand there, my Cherry Blossom pink hair blowing in a gentle breeze and my Jade green eyes watching him, just as his own Onyx eyes watch me.

Without warning he stands close to me. The katana, hanging at his hip in its sheath.

"Why are you here?" his voice startles me. I think of the several different answers I could give him.

"Why don't you tell me?" I knew it was a bad idea to anger an Uchiha. Said Uchiha growled at me.

"Sakura." my name falls from his lips and his hand reaches up to stroke my face. His hand is warm against my cheek. "You shouldn't have came." he all but whispers.

Then I feel it, the steel burring itself deep into the soft flesh of my stomach. I feel the blood work its way up my throat and drip from the corner of my mouth. Then....I felt his warm lips against my own.

He lowers us to the ground and gently holds me in his arms. I smile at him as I drift away from this world.

And I, Sakura, am about to leave. After 16 years of life, I am about to leave everything behind. My friends, my family. Everything, and for some strange reason, I am happy.

We are Team 7 no longer. We are just ninja that risk their lives, hoping that at the end of the day, we'll make it home again.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that I used in this Fanfic._**

**_This just came to me while RPing with some friends on some of our forums. _**

**_Please READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!_**

**_Later!!!_**


End file.
